


Honey Revenge

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drugged Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Instability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Senpai Notice Me, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: I love senpai, yes I do!  He's for me, not for you!





	Honey Revenge

The rain came down hard on the roof of Jack's new home, the sound a familiar comfort to him since he moved to Brighton. He's told his fans the reason why he eventually had to move country, but left out one major detail from the story. A few months back, someone broke into his apartment. How this person managed to get in through the window on the second floor was beyond his comprehension. It was a normal night, spent the same way he had since he started up his channel. Recording all day, editing all night with a few dozen coffee breaks thrown in there since sleep is for the weak. But even the strongest among us must rest eventually, so at a quarter after three in the morning, Jack flopped into his bed with a soft thud and passed out. He was just starting to dive into a pretty awesome dream, when a loud noise snapped him back to consciousness. It's a good thing he's a light sleeper, or this story may of had a different outcome. He kept his eyes closed, listening for any additional sounds that would point to him being in danger. But when none came, he decided scanning the room wouldn't be such a bad idea. His tired eyes slowly fluttered open, blinking away the sleep that clouded his vision before they snapped open completely. There on the wall, was the shadow of a man. Jack's back was facing whomever was in the room with him, and even though he wanted to get the fuck out of there before he was brutally murdered, his body was heavily frozen to the mattress. All he could do was stare at the wall with wide, terror filled eyes as he barely sucked in shallow breaths. It's a terrible feeling, having your privacy violated in such a way. But when a hand found it's way into his green and brownish gray hair, that's when he started to truly panic. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, hoping and praying that this was just a dream and he was alone and safe in this bed. But the reality of the situation worsened when he felt the bed dip behind him. Hot breath ghosted against his cheek as the man leaned down to drag his tongue against the shell of Jack's pointed ear. A small whimper slipped past the Irishman's quivering lips, alerting the intruder that he was awake. An excited breath came from the man as he pulled Jack onto his back so he could see him.  
"Oh, Senpai! I didn't mean to wake you, but I couldn't help myself. Your skin tastes so much sweeter than I imagined it would!"

The statement itself felt like an icepick to the chest, but the face that belonged to the intruder..was Mark's. He was wearing a typical Japanese schoolgirl outfit, but the thing that was truly disturbing was the smeared blood that saturated the white and blue fabric of his clothing. A few crimson streaks adorned Mark's tan features, but the source of the blood wasn't from Mark's body.  
"What's wrong Senpai? You look paler than usual." Mark's tone went from concerned to playful in about two seconds, but his brown eyes stayed fixed on Jack's pink lips. Mustering up all of the courage he had, Jack forced himself to speak.  
"M-Mark, you better start explaining yourself right now.." Jack pulled a confused look from the man he thought was his friend, but the response he received made his blood run cold.

"Mark? Don't you remember me Senpai? Am I still irrelevant to you?!" Yandere's tone quickly shifted to enraged, the back of his hand quickly making contact with Jack's cheek in the form of a harsh slap. The YouTuber's face whipped to the side from the force of the impact, a bright red mark adorning his pale cheek as his split lip started to bleed. Yandere moved to straddle Jack's hips, gently caressing his reddened cheek as he leaned down to lick at his busted lip.  
"I just couldn't wait to get you all alone. I've been watching you for so long, Senpai. Keeping you safe as you slept, watching you make those funny videos. But I don't appreciate the extra attention you've been getting. You belong to me, whether you like it or not."  
Yandere cupped the terrified face of his hostage, swiftly pressing his lips against Jack's in a heated one way kiss. Warm tears spilled from the corner of his eyes as a slippery tongue proded at his lips, begging for entrace. When Jack denied him, a hand slid down to the bulge in his boxers and squeezed. Jack gasped, leaving enough space for Yandere to slip his tongue in. But the lack of effort on Jack's part was beginning to piss him off, the hand that cupped his balls started to squeeze harder, forcing a pained cry to rip from his throat.  
"Kiss back you fucking slut!" Yandere sank his teeth into Jack's plump bottom lip, immediately trying to move their lips together as Jack cried. The hand attached to his balls, started to slowly knead and stroke, moving a bit quicker when he started to harden.  
"You like that Senpai? I stayed untouched just for you, so our first time would be special."  
First time? Oh God no..  
Jack began to struggle, pushing with all his strength to remove this psychopath from his body. But it was as if his muscles rivaled that of an infant's.  
"I may have slipped something into your coffee to make you a little more relaxed. You should start to lose movement in your limbs shortly, then the fun can begin." Yandere crawled off of the bed, reaching for the hem of his bloodied shirt before pulling it up and over his head. Jack couldn't even look away, whatever Yandere slipped into his drink made it hard to focus enough energy to move his eyes. His body felt weighed down, sinking into the mattress as Yandere pulled down his skirt and panties, leaving him completely nude as he crawled back on top of Jack.

"I'm ready to become yours, whether you want it or not." 

Jack's face contorted into an expression of pure horror, was Yandere really planning on raping him? The thought seemed to trigger more disturbing questions such as, how long has he been stalking him, who's blood was on Yandere's clothes, and what was he planning on doing after he was done? Jack feared the worst, his mind already traveling down a dark path as images of his own murder filled his head. He felt bad for the poor bastard that would find his body, in whatever condition it would be in. But Yandere seemed to understand what he was thinking, bringing a hand up to touch Jack's scruffy cheek.  
"Shh..I won't hurt you, unless you deserve to be hurt." His voice was as deep and smooth as Mark's was, which made his body react a certain way that confused him. He was getting harder, and soon Yandere would grow tired of the foreplay and take what was left of his virtue. But why was his body reacting so strongly to what it thought was Mark? Jack didn't swerve that way, he was a typical guy that loved tits and pussy. But it seemed Mark was an exception, which gave him a small way out of this. If he just pretended this was Mark, maybe he could get through this without wanting to kill himself afterward. That's probably wishful thinking though, this was still a crazed stalker that planned on forcing him into sex. A small metallic glint caught his eye, the dagger it belonged to clutched tightly in Yandere's hand as he pressed the blade into the fabric of Jack's shirt, slicing it in half like a hot knife through butter. Yandere traced the tip of the dagger down to the waist band of Jack's black boxers, smirking at the tear he saw roll down his cheek.  
"Senpai, don't worry. We'll get to the good part soon. I just have to get rid of this, then you'll be all mine." Yandere smiled, digging the dagger into the fabric and tearing it away from Jack's lower half. His brown eyes widened, pink tongue jutting out to lick his plump lips.  
"Wow..your stature is misguiding." Yandere giggled, repositioning Jack's legs so they were a bit more spread. He wasn't going to make Jack bottom, was he? His actions were subtle, with no indication on what he was planning to do next. Yandere kissed Jack's reddened cheek, tilting his head as he moved down to rain kisses along his neck. The pale skin underneath his lips would soon turn black and blue as Yandere's gentle kisses turned into harsh bites. Jack hated the feeling this gave him, how it made his cock twitch with anticipation as he moved lower. In all honesty, Jack was surprised he was even able to get it up. The drug left him motionless and unable to properly speak. But apparently a raging boner and soft moans were still possible for him, fucking great. Yandere's lips moved lower, kissing around Jack's hips and pubic bone. The Irishman's light panting and Yandere's smacking lips were the only sounds that filled the quiet room, nearly driving Jack mad. A soft hand gripped the base of Jack's length, slowly pumping it as his pants turned to throaty moans. 

Please stop..

This is wrong..

I'm a sick fuck for liking this..

Mm..but it feels so good..

Jack's thoughts were all over the place, going from one extreme to the other as Yandere wrapped his warm mouth around his cock and took him whole. If he could thrust his hips up, he would've. The feeling of his dick pressing against the back of yandere's throat was fantastic, it was even better when he hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head. A loud moan worked it's way out of his parted lips, the way Yandere was blowing him made it feel as though he was being milked. It was the best head he's ever had, but the circumstances surrounding the intimate act blurred the pleasure he received into a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Oh God, I'm close..

Jack had no way to warn him, but then again why should he? He never consented to this, and he hoped Yandere would choke to death on his cum when he shot it down his throat. But that moment never happened. Yandere pulled off with a wet popping sound, licking his lips and he looked up at his helpless prey.  
"I know you don't have any lubricant, I've checked your drawers myself. But no matter, I brought my own." Yandere bent over grabbing the small bottle from the pocket of his skirt, before returning to Jack. He popped the cap, squirting quite a bit into his hand as he wrapped it around Jack's cock, jerking him quickly. 

Ok, well atleast I'm topping..

Jack shivered at the thought of taking a dick up the ass, and Yandere was a girthy fucker. But in typical Jack fashion, he tried to find the silver lining hidden in everything. Even this. So with Jack's now lubed up member prodding at Yandere's virgin hole, he sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Yandere slowly eased the tip past his tight pucker, wincing at the sting being stretched brought him.  
"I-I stretched myself before c-coming here, but you're just so big.." Yandere panted as he sank lower onto Jack's cock. He wasn't one for bragging, but on a good day he was easily 8 inches, a vast contradiction to what people normally think when they look at him. Sure he was a small guy, but he was definitely packing some heat down south.  
Jack's mind drifted off as Yandere adjusted to the feeling of being filled. Short and shallow breaths came pouring out of their mouths as a slow and steady rhythm was started.

It's just Mark..

It's just Ma- wait..why is that helping?

Jack was sure to get a headache from the amount of thinking he'd been doing, but with his mouth only able to make whines and whimpers at the moment, he was practically stuck in his head. But the thought of Mark being the one riding his dick made him feel a little better, so with his eyes screwed shut, he pictured the American bouncing rapidly on his dick, matching the speed Yandere was now bouncing at. Jack's moans became louder and more primal, the soft sounds of Yandere's pleasure going straight to his dick as it throbbed inside the tight heat that surrounded it. He was so close to climax he could taste it, he'd never felt pleasure this intense from anything else he'd done with a woman before.  
"Senpai..need you. Fill me, p-please!" Yandere moaned, clenching around Jack's length to push him over the edge. And that's just what happened, with one last bounce of Yandere's hips, Jack exploded deep inside the body on top of him. Yandere shuddered, coming shortly afterward with a breathy moan.  
"Mm..so good..th-thank you Senpai." Yandere lifted himself off of Jack's limp body, Jack's chest heaving from fear and adrenaline. Now that Yandere took what he wanted, he would most likely try to kill Jack. At least that's what his mind tried to tell him, along with dumping shame and regret into every emotion he had at the moment.  
"I'll see you around Senpai, I'm always watching you." Yandere leaned down to kiss Jack one last time before slipping on his clothes and exiting out the window. Jack was left naked and alone as the drugs began to wear off a bit so he could move his fingers and toes. It was hours before he was able to regain movement in the rest of his body, most of that time was spent crying silently as he stared up at the ceiling. About a month later he was finally able to get out of his lease and start the process of moving, but every night he spent in that apartment  afterward was a living hell. But now as he sits on his bed, surrounded by the sound of the falling rain outside his new home. The events of that night became nothing more than a bad memory, something that he was desperate to push behind him and move on. But the sound of glass breaking and a familiar deep voice echoing down the hallway shattered that happy thought for good. Yandere found him..again.


End file.
